Various medical approaches are used for controlling obesity. These approaches include diet, medication, and surgical procedures. One of the more successful surgical procedures is the vertical banded gastroplexy or the proximal gastric pouch with a Rouxen-Y anastomosis that shunts food from the proximal region of the stomach into the intestine, thereby minimizing absorption of food into the bloodstream. However, known complications are present with each of these procedures and more successful options are desired.
Other alternatives include implantation of gastric balloons that prevent overeating by occupying volume within the stomach. Unfortunately, gastric balloons can migrate down the GI tract, causing obstruction and thus necessitating removal.
It is therefore desirable to provide a successful and minimally-invasive alternative to existing approaches for controlling obesity.